


Rain Check.

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Half Enderman, Half Enderman Niki, Half!Enderman Niki, Half-Human, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, I think Techno may be OOC, Maybe OOC, Niki loses it, Niki shouts at Techno, Niki | Nihachu Deserves Better, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Niki stands in a field, mourning alone. She's the only one who remembers that today marks the one year anniversary since Will died.Or so she thinks.ORThe fic in which Niki shouts at Techno.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Rain Check.

Niki huffs at the window, a small circle steaming up the transparent material.

It was raining.

Niki _hated_ the rain. And she knows if she wasn’t- If she wasn’t how she was, she’d love it. Just her luck.

Tommy appeared round the corner, accompanied closely by Tubbo, and, to her surprise, Techno.

_Huh._

The anarchist was in his more humanoid form, his ‘mask’ soft and furry. His eyes seem to calculate her, think of the best way to beat her in battle.

Tubbo and Tommy ran towards her, almost tripping over each other.

“Do you have any cookies?” Tubbo asked, both of the boys’ eyes gleeful. Niki exhaled, letting out a chuckle. The same old Tubbo and Tommy, as they usually were. They would never break apart.

“Yeah, I left the rest in the freezer.” She told them. “But, boys, be careful, Phil left a live lobster in there.”

Tommy made gagging sounds, while Tubbo exclaimed _“Why? Who DOES that?”_ while Techno rolled his eyes. Niki shrugged. “It’s Phil.” She said, as if that in and of itself was an explanation.

“Riiight.” Tubbo grinned. Tommy was staring at her.

“What?” She asked the blonde. Clearly not thinking she had noticed, he stammered a response.

“I- Why- Why aren’t you in the rain?” Internally, Niki tensed, ready to come up with any bullshit excuse. “I thought someone like you, you know, nature and everything-”

“I just don’t like it. It helps the plants, yes, but it’s also soggy and gets my hair wet and if you accidentally walk into a puddle you get water in your sneaker- I just don’t like it.” She explained, quickly. Too quickly.

Tommy and Tubbo shrugged, accepting her answer, and walked off, talking of strategies for fighting the lobster in the fridge. Niki smiled after them, happy about them.

Then Niki met Techno’s eyes.

It was sometimes hard to look at him, with all the obvious scars he didn’t bother to cover up.

His gaze had seemed analytical before, obvious and slightly polite. This one, however. He was squinting at her, and she knew that he suspected her.

_Shit_ , she thought. Techno was smart. He’d surely figure it out, especially since he was a hybrid himself, with his own weaknesses (prone to getting distracted by carrots.)

“Hey, Tommy! You need some help with the lobster?” She yelled abruptly. Techno looked startled, before staring at her as Tubbo shouted back.

“Uh, yes, please!” He replied. Niki sighed, relieved with an excuse to leave.

Techno gave her one last suspicious look as she walked through.

Niki stood in the rain, ignoring how every drop on her skin stung. She stared down at the cobblestone. Her tail, half-black skin and ears were exposed and out, but she didn’t care. Her tail curled around her leg.

This was the one year anniversary of Wilbur’s death. Tommy was exiled, Tubbo was busy, and so she was the only one mourning him.

Or so she thought.

Her ear flicked as she heard quiet footsteps. She wouldn’t have heard it had she been in Human form.

She inhaled, and smelt something strange. An aura. God, it’d been so long since she had smelt one, and she never had smelt one this violent. The smell of a hundred battles lingered in her nose.

_Technoblade._

Hope ignited inside her. Maybe someone else had remembered. Maybe she wouldn’t have to mourn alone. Still, she pretended not to hear him, and flinched bodily as a particularly large raindrop fell on her tail.

“Well, Nihachu. Been a while, huh?” Came his monotonous voice.

She couldn’t help the growl that erupted from her throat. Well, it was less of a growl and more of a deep, unnatural rumbling sound, slightly distorted.

There was a pause. She must have surprised him, she thought satisfactorily.

“So, I was right.” He said, a hint of pride in his voice.

“Right about _what_ , exactly.” She asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“You. You’re an Enderman, Niki.” He told her. She bit back her initial reaction of decking him in the face, opting to just scoff and roll her eyes instead. “I _knew_ it.”

“Yay for you.” She spat, staring at the ground. The hope had been extinguished, and now anger was burning instead. _That’s what he wants to talk about. Of fucking course_. “If you _want a fight_ , keep talking.”

Techno makes a non-commital sound. “I wouldn’t mind it, but we both know you’re more powerful.”

Niki ponders his answer. _Not ‘You will beat me’, or ‘I’m just a pig, you’re a fucking Enderman.’_ _**You are more powerful.** _ Trust Techno to give a vague answer of whether you’d win or not.

It’s so increddibly _Techno_ that she snorted out loud, but again, it’s slightly distorted.

Techno gave something of a laugh as well, walking towards her. She still had her back turned to him, but her ears were much better than when she disguised as a human.

“Why’d you hide your Enderman side? People would have known not to mess with you.” Techno pauses, apparently deciding on whether to say more. He does, saying, “ _Schlatt_ would have known not to mess with you.”

“Because _I’m not you_.” Niki turned to him, and let out a distorted growl. She must’ve been intimidating, because Techno stepped back. He was in his more piggish form, instead of a human with a pig mask, he was a tall, scarred, powerfully built adult.

“Now, wait-” Techno started, but the dam had broken and there was nowhere for her anger to go but out.

“I don’t make people fear me, I don’t _want_ to make people fear me. But _you do_. You hide behind that ‘mask’ you use, you’ve taken on Dream and _won_. But what was all that for? To feel… bigger? Powerful? No, no. It was to _scare_ people. To let people know that this is the _‘Great, Fierce Technoblade’_ , the one who singehandedly defeated Dream.”

The words came tumbling out, and as Techno tried to speak, she let out a vicious, beastly snarl.

“You didn’t even care when your _brother_ died! What about when Tommy was exiled a week ago? Where were you then, huh? Didn’t support him, stick up for him-”

“He needed to learn to not be selfish. He was willing to sacrifice that _whole nation_ because of those _stupid discs_ -”

Niki laughed, a cruel, cold laugh that reminded her forcefully of Dream. It grew more distorted as it went on, and Techno reached for his sword.

“Like _you’re_ much better!” God, she had dealt with Karens before, but nothing had prepared her for this. She had never felt such anger before – only maybe at Schlatt. “What _shit_ do you believe that makes you think that your brother would learn a lesson through being homeless?”

In a frustratingly calm voice, Techno replied. “I wanted him to appreciate what he has. Once he needs me, I’ll-”

“You’ll greet him with open arms, will you? Bring him inside and feed him cake, like he’s five years old? When was the _last time_ you treated him like a brother? Not an annoyance or the excuse to start violence?” She said. Instantly, she knew she had struck a sore spot. He staggered like he’d been shot, staring at her with wide eyes.

Another large raindrop fell on her head and she cursed. Then, out of nowhere, there was a swing of blue and she was smacked into a wall. Fire cursed through her body, but not in a way; she was burning alive, she needed to extinguish herself, to-

She gave a dark glare at Techno, knowing he planned this, then she ran into the nearby lake. The burning went on, this time more intense. She gasped, shrieked, screamed, the water turning purple – wait, the water was turning purple? What? - and strong arms pulled out of the water and into shade.

She gasped, spluttered and spat water everywhere. Techno watched on and didn’t say anything. Her legs were wobbly, and _everywhere hurt_ , and when she felt her arm she found it was bleeding, which explained the purple water (her blood was purple). She shook violently, and put her hand on the wall to support herself. Techno stared, his eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion.

“Well? Is this it?” She shouted at him, her tail thrashing behind her. “Is this what you wanted? To see me _hurt_?!”

She stomped her foot so hard it left a crater in the ground. She fell to the ground, bitter tears falling down her face, everything from the last year boiling over. It wasn’t fair.  
  
  
Wilbur was dead – killed by his own dad – and he died bitter and angry and unsuccessful in creating the land he wanted to create to let others have freedom.  
  
  
Tommy was exiled, a teenage boy all alone in the woods – and after everything he had been through...  
  
  
Tubbo was trying his best, a teenage boy as a president, forced to do what was best for L’Manberg, being forced to choose between his nation and his best friend.  
  
  
Fundy, angry and hallucinating about ‘Ghostbur’, overwhelmed with grief and bitterness – he’d go down the Wilbur route if he wasn’t careful…

When she finally looked back up to look at the Pig Man, he had disappeared, leaving nothing but disappearing hoof prints in his wake.


End file.
